Ilusiones Encontradas
by xX-Amairany-Xx
Summary: Hermione no cree amar a Ron, y viceversa, pero habra un espacio en el que todo saldra a flote y veran que sus ilusiones se encuentran en un momento inesperado.Ron y Hermione. Lime


Bien, esta historia se me courrio al estar fantaseando con un amigo al que quiero mucho, y esta historia toma el rumbo que me gustaria esa relacion tomara.

Los personajes aqui mencionados son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, y unicamente los tomo prestados para plasmas mis ilusiones =D

* * *

Ahí estaba, esperando a que se acercara, sabía que ese seria el día, y sus amigos estaban de acuerdo con ella. Cruzo sus piernas como signo de impaciencia, mientras lo buscaba con sus dulces ojos castaños, acomodo su cabello rizo y castaño sobre su cuello y aliso su vestido, fue en ese momento cuando su amigo pelirrojo se sentó a su lado:

-Hermione, ¿estas segura de que vendrá?

-Es obvio, y si no, pues o lo dejo ir, o ya veré-dijo un poco desesperada, Ron había sido uno de los amigos con el que había tratado el tema. Mathew era un chico que iba en el curso de su misma carrera, derecho mágico, todo mundo apostaba a que ellos quedarían juntos, y los amigos de Hermione le habían dicho que le habían oído decirle que lo haría esta noche, única razón por la que asistió a la fiesta a al que la invito. Ron era uno de los amigos que conservaba desde Hogwarts, y siempre a lado de ella, y ella nunca lo había visto de otra forma y viceversa.

-bien, pues entonces iré a bailar-dijo Ron levantándose del asiento en el que se había sentado, el también andaba buscando a una chica en especial.

Hermione siguió mirando al frente, y fue cuando lo vio acercarse, extendió una sonrisa de triunfo, pero no sintió nervios ni nada, Mathew, al estar junto a ella pregunto:

-¿te apetece bailar?-extendiendo su mano

-claro-dijo Hermione, y fueron juntos a la pista de baile.

Mathew, había abrazado a Hermione por la cintura muy bruscamente, Hermione se sorprendió por tan poca caballerosidad, si por alguna razón le había gustado ese chico, había sido por que era muy atento con ella, pero tal vez había estado equivocada, tal vez se dejo llevar por lo que los demás decían de el. Hermione trato de mantenerse separada de el mientras bailaban, peor el insistía en presionarlo hacia el tomándola de la cintura, y poco a poco se acercaba a Hermione tratando de besarla; Hermione en vez de estarlo disfrutando, se estaba sintiendo realmente incomoda, fue en ese instante cuando acabo la canción y Hermione pudo separarse de el.

-estoy cansada…

-apenas vamos una canción-tratando de tomarla de nuevo, porque comenzaba la siguiente pista

-porque no mejor vas por algo de beber, te esperare… ahí-dijo señalando el lugar donde hace unos minutos había estado sentada, Mathew se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta, para ir por algo de beber, Hermione fue a sentarse barajando las posibilidades con el, pero antes de que pudiera pensar, Ginny, su mejor amiga se acerco a ella.

-pensé que te trataría mejor-observo Ginny

-pensé lo mismo-objeto Hermione

-es un hombre mas ¡cielo santo! ¿Dónde quedaron los caballeros?-dijo Ginny

-abra que buscarlos con más vehemencia-dijo Hermione haciendo una mueca de disgusto

-Dentro de nada nos vamos ¿no crees?

-¿tan pronto?-dijo Ron detrás de las chicas

-¿no andabas detrás Morgan?-pregunto Hermione burlona

-ya se fue, mejor tu, ¿no vas a seguirlo intentando?

Hermione se puso a analizar, Ginny dijo:

-no la trata bien, es… grosero-dijo no muy segura de si seria el mejor calificativo-además ya me tengo que ir o mama me matara, y aun tengo que pasarla a dejar.

-deja que siga intentando y yo la cuido-dijo Ron-y la llevo a su casa, claro esta

-Gracias Ron, me recuerdas que te debo una-dijo Hermione al ver que Mathew se acercaba de nuevo, se levanto y dejo las bebidas con Ron, se despidió con la mano de Ginny, y guío a Mathew a la pista de baile.

-pensé que tenias sed-dijo Mathew ante las acciones de Hermione

-te ganaron-dijo señalando a Ron, que había ocupado el asiento que ella había dejado.

Hermione pensó que tal vez era ella la que había exagerado con respecto a las acciones de Mathew, pero no había sido así; Mathew siguió siendo poco cordial con Hermione, y seguía intentando tocarla demás, Ron que desde su asiento podía ver el acoso de Mathew a Hermione, se molesto por el poco tacto de Mathew y se acerco a la pista de baile.

-Matt, lamento quitártela, pero la tengo que pasar a dejar a su casa-Dijo Ron mirando a Hermione, que se lo agradecía con la mirada

-Ron, yo puedo llevarla, apenas si he bailado con ella-dijo Matt tratando de volverla a abrazar, fue cuando Ron tomo la mano de Hermione para jalarla sutilmente hacia el.

-de verdad, su mama se molestaría si no la llevo yo-dijo Ron y abrazo por los hombros a Hermione-nos vemos después

-lo siento Matt, será después-dijo Hermione y se despido con la mano, Mathew se quedo en la pista de baile solo y mirando como Ron se llevaba a Hermione fuera de su vista.

-Gracias Ron, de verdad, yo no sabia ya como quitármelo ¿Cómo pude fijarme en el?-dijo Hermione

-déjalo, ¿te llevo a tu casa?

-no, mama sabia que me iba a quedar a dormir en casa de tu hermana, a demás aun es temprano

-si, eso veo, vamos a tomar algo a mi casa ¿no?, esta mas cerca que la de mi hermana

-claro-dijo Hermione y subió al auto de Ron

Ron tenia poco de haber roto con tu novia, simplemente su relación ya no funcionaba después de dos años de noviazgo, y era extraño, por que quien analizara a Ron, encontraría en el a alguien espectacular, atento y divertido, Hermione alguna vez se había fijado en el, pero al ver sus pocas posibilidades lo dejo ir y lo mantuvo como su mejor amigo, y Ron no demostraba ver a Hermione como otra cosa que su mejor amiga, y así estaba bien Hermione y ella sabia que por el no sentía otra cosa que cariño y amistad.

El trayecto a casa de Ron, aunque corto fue entretenido, como cada vez que lo tenia a el.

-bien ya llegamos-dijo Ron apresurándose a salir, para abrir la puerta de Hermione al otro lado-entremos

Caminaron hacia su casa, y Ron abrió la puerta, indico a Hermione que se sentara mientras el traía algo de tomar

-¿jugo de calabaza verdad Hermione?-grito desde la cocina Ron

-por favor-respondió Hermione desde el sofá

Hermione siempre se sentía muy cómoda en casa de su amigo, era un lugar realmente acogedor, de colores vivos y bella atmosfera, así que se acomodo y se quito las zapatilla que llevaba, pues comenzaban a lastimarle.

-aquí esta-dijo Ron dándole el vaso a Hermione y sentándose a su lado

-Gracias-dijo Hermione y le dio un sorbo-deliciosa-coloco el vaso en la mesa de centro que había en su sala.

La conversación entre ellos siempre se daba muy amena, muy natural, y ese día no había sido la excepción, al hora de estar ahí sentado la luz se fue.

-¡increíble!-dijo Ron con fastidio-por eso odio las instalaciones eléctricas de los muggles… ¿Dónde deje mi varita?

Hermione comenzó a buscarla a su lado, por ahí de los cojines del sofá, y sintió toparse con la mano de Ron, pero el tuvo una reacción que Hermione no esperaba, Ron apretó su mano.

-Ron-dijo un poco nerviosa, aunque no sabia cual era la causa de sus nervios-esa no es la varita es mi mano

Ron no respondió, y Hermione trato de enfocarlo en la oscuridad, la verdad es que podía ver muy poco de el, pues las cortinas habían estado cerradas y apenas si entraba la luz de la luna. Hermione sintió como Ron alzaba su mano y este la frotaba en su mejilla

-que dulce…-dijo apenas en un susurro Ron

Hermione sintió que sus manos se dormían de los nervios, Ron nunca la había tratado de otra forma que su amiga, pero ese tacto y esas palabras…

Sintió como Ron se acercaba mas a ella, y Hermione no sabia que hacer, sintió la respiración de su amigo en su cuello, en su cabello.

-que frescura, que dulce…-dijo esto tan bajo, que no lo hubiera escuchado si no es porque el se encontraba cerca de su oído, y sus palabras habían soplado un ligero viento de su boca hacia su cuello, sentía su piel enchinarse.

-Ron…-dijo Hermione tratando de decir o hacer algo, pero la forma tan sutil y bella de tratarla la tenia paralizada

-yo…-dijo Ron ante la pregunta no formulada de Hermione, ella sintió como la otra mano de Ron recorría su mejilla, mientras que la otra aun no soltaba su mano, Hermione se quedo sin respirar cuando Ron le dio un beso en la mejilla, y después otro en la comisura de su labios, y por ultimo en sus labios. Cuando sentía a Ron alejarse, Hermione coloco su mano detrás del cuello de Ron para volverlo a pegar a sus labios, y de forma lenta y pausada comenzaron a entregarse aun amor escondido, un amor que creían no exilia y no podía suceder, que creían que entre ellos no podría haber nada, todo había salido en un instante, en un solo momento.

Cuando se despegaron, dejaron juntas sus frentes, Hermione manteniendo los ojos cerrados y Ron tratando de enfocarla, en ese instante regreso la luz, y sintió a Ron levantarse, pero con esto levanto a Hermione que aun la tenia tomada de la mano, se acerco al apagador, y volvió a sumirlos en al oscuridad

-es mejor así-comento Ron, colocando su mano en el cuelo de Hermione y acariciándolo suavemente, Hermione coloco en esa mano la suya y miro a Ron.

-¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué?-pregunto Hermione en un susurro, sin saber formular correctamente su pregunta, sin saber si quiera que preguntar

-¡sh!-dijo Ron colocando un dedo en los labios de Hermione, quien se dejo de tratar de hacer su pregunta, así que Ron comenzó a trazar la línea de sus labios con su dedo, par de nuevo acercarse y besarla lentamente, apenas rozando sus labios, apenas cambiando sus respiraciones, disfrutando del momento, Hermione fue la que continuo, la que reclamo el segundo beso entre ellos, y Ron respondió.

Por fin soltó la mano que había tomado de Hermione hace rato, para abrazarla con delicadeza por la cintura, para atraerla un poco mas a el, Hermione coloco su mano recién liberada en su pecho, donde podía sentir como su corazón latía mas rápido de lo normal.

Estuvieron besándose un buen tiempo, subiendo poco a poco el tono de sus besos tiernos a apasionados, tan despacio, que no habían notado el momento en que sus labios ya tenían una guerra entre ellos.

Ron coloco su otra mano en el hombre casi descubierto d Hermione, apenas con el fino hilo de su tirante, con el que comenzó a jugar hasta que este cayo sobre su brazo, Ron rompió el beso por fin para besar con delicadeza su cuello, seguir la línea de su clavícula y terminar en la curva de su hombro. Hermione se sentía tan deseada, tan feliz junto a el, con el amor y pasión que impregnaba en cada caricia, que la mano que no tenia en el pecho de el, comenzaba a arrugar su vestido al sentir la respiración de Ron recorrerla lentamente, cuando lo sintió detenerse, lo miro a los ojos.

-yo… no creo-comenzó Ron, pero esta vez fue Hermione quien lo detuvo con un dedo en sus labios.

-¡sh! no dejes… que la magia… termine-dijo esto acercándose tentadoramente a su labios, de los cuales volvió a tomar posesión. Esta vez Hermione jugo con el botón de su camisa hasta desabotonarlo, Ron se detuvo un segundo, pero después siguió besando a Hermione mientras volvía a colocar su mano en la cintura de ella.

Mucho tiempo después, Hermione había logrado su cometido, había desabotonado por completo la camisa, cuando ib a quitarla, Ron volvió a detenerse y se llevo una mano al cuello en señal de vergüenza.

-no creo, que aquí…-Hermione volvió a colocar un dedo en su labios, lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo hacia su cuarto, donde metió a Ron primero y después cerro la puerta detrás de ella, Hermione miro a Ron con una sonrisa y el se la devolvió.

En su cuarto las cortinas si estaban abiertas, y la única luz que había era de la luna, Hermione pudo ver el abdomen descubierto de Ron, maravillándose de lo hermoso que se veía bajo la luz del astro lunar, Hermione camino el paso que los separaba y continuo donde se quedo. Metió sus manos en el torso y quito su camisa, la cual lanzo al suelo, Ron la miro caerse y después miro a Hermione que también había visto el curso de la camisa, Ron la tomo del cuello y volvió a acercarla a el, volviéndola a besar, esta vez Ron quito un poco mas aprisa el otro tirante, pero no por eso descuidando la magia del momento, y volvió a recorrer, su cuelo, su clavícula y su hombro. Ron la abrazo para buscar el cierre que no dejaba ver mas de Hermione, y al encontrarlo lo bajo lentamente, mientras sentía como Hermione depositaba tiernos besos en su cuello, al llegar al final del cierre, Ron tomo los tirantes y los bajo, dejando a Hermione en ropa interior

-tan… hermosa…-fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a sellar sus labios con otros beso.

Ron coloco una mano en su cintura descubierta, acariciando su piel de seda y la otra en su cuello, jugando con los rizos de la castaña, mientras que ella recorría con una mano, suavemente el pecho y abdomen de Ron, y la otra mano también estaba colocada en el cuello de el haciendo círculos que enredaban el cabello del pelirrojo.

Ron la hizo dar la vuelta poco a poco, después la empujo levemente para que se recostara en la cama de el, donde la acompaño, con movimientos lentos y sutiles se deshizo de la ropa que aun conservaba ella, y después ella quito la de el, para que en el momento preciso, para que después de haber conocido el uno del otro todos los lugares de su cuerpo, para que después de haberse demostrado en caricias y besos lo que en realidad sentían, para que al final de todo, aquel momento quedara sellado en la máxima expresión de amor que se puede dar entre los humanos, para que cada uno se llenara de gritos y gemidos del otros, que para sus oídos era como la mas hermosa música que podría haber entre dos personas con ese amor que se tenían, para que al final del todo el la envolviera en sus brazos dejando que la noche fuera su manto y su amor fuera su calor.

A la mañana siguiente, fue Hermione la primera en despertar, al sentirse tan expuesta, se espanto pero de golpe vinieron los hermosos recuerdos de la noche anterior, aquellos sucesos que se habían dado sin haberlo jamás pensado, sintió las manos de Ron alrededor de su cintura, las acaricio un poco y después las quito suavemente, Ron medio despertó y pregunto

-no, espera no te vayas…

-no tardo, ya regreso

Hermione, tomo la camisa de Ron y se la puso, se acerco a la venta y miro hacia el cielo azul claro, apenas con una que otra nube y comenzó a reflexionar.

Esto no podía ser del todo seguro, tanto tiempo habían tenido juntos que era imposible que tantos años después se diera, tal vez Ron solo había aprovechado el momento, aunque ella ahora podía ver que no se había podido mentir del todo, siempre había reprimido sus sentimientos por Ron, siempre creyó que no podría ser, siempre creyó que lo ella sentía por el era una ilusion, y trato de guardarlo en una caja, que le quedaba chica pues el sentimiento siempre había sido muy grande, y ahora que había pasado esto temía perderlo. Sintió una lagrima suya rodar sobre su mejilla, la recogió son su mano, pero se soltó a llorar; antes todo, no quería perderlo ahora que sabia lo que sentía por el, pero que otra quedaba si ella estaba segura que el solo había aprovechado el momento.

Sintió unas manos abrazarla desde atrás y como Ron colocaba su cabeza sobre su hombro

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿soy tan malo en esto?

Hermione lloro más levemente y sonrío levemente a su comentario

-enserio, dime que pasa

A Hermione le tomo un minuto reunir las palabras necesarias para poder preguntar

-¿Por qué sucedió?

Ron la hizo darse la vuelta para que ella quedara frente a el, la miro y Ron limpio de sus mejillas los rastros de lagrimas de aun conservaba y después hablo.

-desde hace mucho somos amigos Hermione, por algún motivo siempre creí que yo no era para ti, y que tu no eras para mi, que nuestro solo era amistad, pero algo ayer me hizo ver que no es cierto, que siempre te he amado, y solo trataba mis sentimientos como si fueran una ilusión, tratando de esconderlos, desparecerlos, pero solo haciéndolos mas grandes cada día que estoy contigo. Esta noche ha sido la más hermosa de todas, y no te dejare ir y no te quiero perder…

-¿una… ilusión?

-si-dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-yo creía lo mismo que tu, que solo era una ilusión.

-y así fue como la ilusiones se encontraron-dijo Ron abrazándola

-así fue-dijo Hermione abrazando con fuerza a Ron


End file.
